castarasfandomcom-20200213-history
Zod Returns
PlotEdit When Zod returns for the final time, he is accompined by Feora but also has hostages : Bugs and Lola. Zod also has a final battle against Lyndsey Duck. Possible ScriptEdit (Usual opening script) (the camara pans down to Zod's lair in Krypton where he tells Feora to bring in tied up hostages Bugs and Lola.) Zod: Bring them to me Feora! (Feora walks in and violently drops Bugs and Lola) Bugs: Let us go Zod! Zod: Not a chance Kalel, seriously France was the best place you could hide (Laughs) oh please. Lola: (crying) What do you want from us? Zod: Ohh (then walks around the bunnies) well....lets see...(points at Bugs) well him to surrender, two, get revenge on the goodies and three kill Daffy and Lyndsey Duck. Bugs: Dont you dare harm the goodies or touch a feather on Daffy..or Lyndsey. Zod: Tough! Feora lock them away..while i'll go and find the two ducks (While Feora throws the bunnies in a cell, Lola reveals she still has her phone and decides to call Lyndsey for help) Feora; (pushes the bunnies inside) Sleep tight losers! Lola: Too bad she dosn't know i still have my cellphone Bugs: Lola you are a genius! do you have Daffy's number? Lola: Yeah, i'll call Lyndsey instead! She'll understand our messy situation. (While at the goodies, Lyndsey's mobile phone rings) Lyndsey: (On her phone) Hello? Lola: Lyndsey, it's me Lola! Lyndsey: (Happy) Lola!..guys it's Lola! Lola: I need your help!, well me and Bugs...you see we was in France enjoying our bagettes and crossonts but then Zod came and snatched us! Lyndsey: Oh no! where are you now? Lola: In his fortress..in Krypton, in a cell! Daffy: (snatches phone off Lyndsey) Let me answer!...Lola are you ok? Lola: Sure Daffy Bugs: (shouts) Daffy...it's me, you gotta help us! I dunno how he found us? Daffy: Can't come.. Bugs: (frustrated) What do you mean you can't come? Daffy: (Looking confused) Err..gotta go..Bowling?, yeah! Bugs: (Confused) Bowling? You can't bowl? Daffy: (Rushes talking) Well i can now. hope you escape, Goodbye! (Hands the phone back to Lyndsey then he Runs off) Lyndsey: What's going on? Bugs: He's still mad about the time i forgot to send the invites to everyone on his birthday. They didnt show up, not even Tina, nor his parents! Lyndsey: His parents forgot his birthday! how nasty!...i'll tell the others. we'll rescue you (Atomic Betty and Pebbles walk in the kitchen) Atomic Betty: Who was that? Lyndsey: Bugs and Lola need our help!, Zod found them in France. Lyndsey Duck sure wont like this! Lyndsey Duck: Wont i like what? Lyndsey: Zod's Back! he's got Bugs and Lola hostage Lyndsey Duck: (Worried) Oh no..he's coming back to get me! He'll kill me this time Lyndsey Duck : What about Daffy? isn't he going to help? Lyndsey: Sorry he's to busy, he says he going bowling? Lyndsey Duck : Daffy can bowl? Lyndsey: That not an important! What an important is that we have to rescue them. Only you can defeat him. Lyndsey: i don't know am still going to need some help. Lyndsey: okay guys gather round. (Everyone expect Daffy gather round) Lyndsey: Okay here the plan. Penguins, Atomic Betty, Skunk, Daphane and Scooby you go with Lyndsey Duck to Krypton. make sure that Zod henchmans won't be In way. Kowalski and John, you bulid the rocket so they can be lauch Off, While all of us stay here on earth and build some wepons and make sure that they be save from space. (Everyone went off while Daffy stlll upset that what he has done.) (Back at Krypton) Lola: Don't worry Bun Bun, Lyndsey and Daffy will come and resume us and the whole planet. (Bugs looking frustraed ) Don't you get it! Daffy isn't coming to rescue us OKAY!!!! He just a SELFISH JERK WHO ONLY CARES FOR HIM SELF. Lola: But He's Our Friend. Bugs: You mean your Friend not mine alright! Lola: Bugs I never seen you like this before. Bugs: Im sorry Lola if we never went to that restartant Tina would still be alive and Daffy would not hate me for this. I mean i would'nt care but i really do. Lola: Bun Bun it not your fault that Tina is dead you did'nt know that there was a bomb. Daffy is just having a hard time to realise it. Bugs: Yeah but still he not coming. (Bugs really looking saddened then Zod and Feroa show up) Zod: Oh look my darlning, Kalel and his girlfriend cry because their little friends arent coming, well your wrong He will come when Lyndsey Duck and others will rescue you and when I capture them he will be frightened beacuse his girlfriend will captured, he better ask for mercy and do you know that i'll do then? Feroa: What are you going to do? Zod: BOOM NO MORE DAFFY DUCK!!!!! Feroa : Wow i love sound of that. Zod: Then I will kill Lyndsey Duck then you two. Lola: You Monster!!!!! Bugs: YOU WON't GET A WAY WITH THIS ZOD!!!!!!!! Zod: Oh I all already have. (Zod and Feroa laughing while closing door fast. ) SLAM!!!!!!!!! (At Goodie HQ) Lyndsey: Okay everyone i know all of you work really hard and some of you never went space and some of you guys did but this isn't about space it's about helping a friend and you never abandon your friends no matter. So good luck troops and Lyndsey Duck we believe in you too and say hi to Lola for me. Lyndsey Duck: What about Bugs? Lyndsey: oh yeah say hi for him too. (Lyndsey went to talk to Daffy) Lyndsey Duck : Are you sure you don't want to come? Daffy: Yes am sure! Lyndsey Duck: You know this isn't about rescue Bugs it's about Lola too. In mean they always care about you and they always got your back even in your birthday did Bugs ever stop saving your life when you were under Zod's spell, did he give you a home because he didn't want his home anymore? did Lola ever stop wanting to be your friend?. They care about you Daffy and your just going to let them die? your worst than your parents and people who did't come to your party!. Daffy: Just go ''Okay!!!! Lyndsey Duck: i am just saying because that what lyndset say never adonded your friend no matter what. ( Lyndsey Duck left while Daffy begin to feel more guilt) Atomic Betty : is he.... Lyndsey Duck: No he not coming lets go! Shunk: Sweet my first time in space. Lisa: i heard that Neil Armstrong was first man on moon Woody:Really i heard it was Buzz Lightyear. (Everyone looking at Woody) Woody: What? John: Okay starting count down 10,9,8,7,6... Atomic Betty: Just ''go ''JUST GO ON WITH THIS! John: Okay geez. 'Blooooosh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!''' (In space ) Atomic Betty: WOW I CAN' BELIEVE IM IN SPACE AGAIN OH HOW I MISS IT SO MUCH. Lyndsey Duck: Wow i never seen you so exicted to go to space betty Atomic Betty: Oh I forgot to tell you guys that i was a galactic guardain 6 years old but when i herad about my town was destory i had to retried to order to become a goodie. i was going to be the head but i could'nt. Lyndsey Duck: Wow betty that sad. Atomic Betty: But don't worry im pretty sure the galxy is save expect for kryton. Skunk: Wow sign me up for galactic guardain. Daphne: Guys we're almost there look it does'nt look like red and blue anymore it purple and black. Skipper: Man a villian will want rule a lot. Screencaps Zod holding Bugs and Loa hostage.png|Zod hold Bugs Bunny and Lola Bunny hostage|link=Zod Returns